The Great Plan
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: "YOU HAVE MOLESTED MY BROTHER!"  "Da!" Russia giggled happily, rewrapping one arm around Canada's waist and drawing him close to his side. "He is really energetic in bed!"  Their problems are only beginning...  RusCan, GerIta, human names used.
1. They just NOW find out?

The world meeting had just been adjourned. Crowding throughout the room were a number of nations that hadn't left yet, forming small groups as they chattered with their close allies and glowered at their enemies.

Sadly, Mathew stood in none of these groups. He tried to ignore the pang of loneliness he felt as he searched for his missing bear.

Yet he could not stop himself from casting at least one depressed look to the other nations, his full pink lips turned down pitifully.

'_Not even Ivan's here…' _He thought sorrowfully to himself.

"You will become one with Russia, da?"

Canada's cheeks flushed red as he tried his hardest not to yelp in surprise as two very large, very _strong_ hands dropped onto his waist and held tightly.

'_Speak of the devil…'_ "I-Ivan?" He tried to spin around but was, of course, halted by the hands so stubbornly on his hips. "What are you doing, eh?" Though he felt happiness in his heart, he also felt… well, he felt Ivan pressed flush against him, a certain _bulge_ digging into his lower back. Which was making him a little uncomfortable.

Russia giggled into his ear. Canada could all but _see_ his childish expression of glee. "Nothing you don't want me to do~" The hands began traveling up the blonde's torso, beneath the shirt.

Mattie gulped, putting his hands over Russia's to stop their movement. He opened and shut his mouth a few times, unable to think of what words to use against the other.

Finally, he peeked around them, just to see if there was anyone watching; expectedly, no one was. Who would? Canada was ignored on a regular basis and everyone ignored Russia for as long as they could before their fear won out.

But still, it was safe to check; they had come a long way for people to notice _now_.

He turned around in the giant's embrace into Ivan's chest and mumbled softly into his long overcoat, his words lost as his voice was so quiet.

"Hm?" Russia continued to smile with boyishly deviance.

Mattie looked around them again before peeking up at Ivan. "I-I said…" Again, another pause and another check of the room. "… … O-okay… J-just not here." He spoke lowly, as if the fact that people generally didn't hear him wasn't good enough for the kind of security required for _this. _

He had been right to be so cautious.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER?"

The conference room fell to silence, the world meeting glancing blankly up at America who now stood on top of the long boardroom table. The American had an accusing finger pointed at Russia, his blue eyes fierce and his aura flaring – though it was rather unimpressive and completely unintimidating.

The other countries followed his pointed finger back to the couple and they stared (some, however, took one look at Russia and immediately looked away, grabbing at alcohol and drowning their memories away in a drunkard coma) blankly at the two.

After a moment, they began to gaze questioningly at Mattie.

The blonde – though mortified – still sighed and muttered dejectedly "Canada… I'm Canada…"

Now that people knew what they were staring at, reactions began to pop out among them.

England went into shock. France was debating whether or not to molest the halfway-insane Englishman or interroga- _show concern for _Canada. Japan, Germany, and Italy stared with varying degrees of shock, ranging from Japan's spasms and culture-shock expression to Germany narrowed and confused gaze to Italy's hesitantly growing smile as he began to realize what was going on.

"Vee~ Canada and Russia make a cute couple~" He looked at Germany who looked back down at him without changing expression. "Let's go on a double date, Doitsu!" Italy began to flail his arms excitedly, his curl bouncing on his head as he grinned airily at the German.

Ludwig didn't seem to understand what he had said for another moment before his cheeks reddened lightly.

Japan continued to shake wordlessly.

Cuba and Prussia were now glaring daggers into Russia's face; unfortunately, Russia just ate their glares, looking wonderfully amused by the whole situation.

Kumajirou made an appearance, slipping out from beneath the boardroom table to yawn rudely at nothing in particular. He padded lazily to Mathew's side and pawed at his leg. "Who?"

Canada had to unwrap Russia's arms from his waist. "… Canada… The guy who feeds you." He picked the small polar bear up.

"Oh." The bear made no further reply, staring without expression at the uncertain nations.

America had yet to move, still pointing at Russia with growing rage wafting from him. "YOU HAVE MOLESTED MY BROTHER!"

"Da!" Russia giggled happily, rewrapping one arm around Canada's waist and drawing him close to his side. "He is really energetic in bed."

Canada choked on his own spit, throwing a look of horror at the larger nation. Maybe they hadn't been trying to hide their relationship, but his brother was the _last _person he wanted knowing the dirty details!

America choked as well… kept choking… began making painful keening noises… and then collapsed off the table, passed out cold.

Now that Alfred was down for the count, most of the people began to lose interest in the couple (a majority of them for the fact that they had already forgotten who Canada was and a others happy that Russia had someone that seemed to keep him busy and not really caring otherwise).

Before long, it was as if America had never interrupted them.

France had luckily decided to molest Arthur instead of bothe- _congratulate_ them.

Canada ducked his head, depression setting in. Even with this shocking news, _no one_ could remember him…

Russia smoothed a hand through his hair, spending a considerable amount of time just stroking the curl of hair atop Mattie's head. His childish grin grew as Canada began to whine.

"D-don't do th-that here… You kn-know what-t that does-s… t-to me…"

"Da. This is your 'G-spot' as I believe the ignorant Americans call it."

Canada winced. "N-no, that's-s-s not what the Am-Americans use it f-f-fo-…. Oooh…" Canada went limp against Russia, unable to keep himself up as the pleasure intensified. He just barely managed to keep his arms around the bear.

Russia kolkoled as he lifted the Canadian effortlessly into his arms and strutted from the world meeting.

Kumajirou lifted his head and gave Russia a slow look. "… One with Ivan time?"

"Da!" Russia nodded excitedly.

Canada just moaned, unable to form a coherent reply as Russia continued to stroke the curl.

"I'm going now." The bear jumped off and swayed to the kitchen.

Russia kolkoled again, his wide gait carrying the lovers fast to the giant's spacious temporary room.

He slipped Canada onto the bed, standing back up to admire the maple-loving blonde as he continued to whimper in lingering pleasure.

Mathew looked up at him, shy lust born in his eyes. He opened his arms and reached out to the larger nation. "Ivan…" He whined. "Please!"

Ivan pulled off his overcoat and took off his boots and socks, taking his sweet time about it. He draped his scarf around Mathew's body and then shrugged out of the black turtleneck beneath, carelessly tossing it to the floor.

Canada, one hand holding the scarf, pulled himself up and reached out, his free hand tracing the scars that marked the other nation's body, kissing each as he went along.

There were long scars, short scars, thick scars, thin scars; tiny scars that had been bullet wounds and long jagged scars that had been sabers. Blemishes from burns that raked across Ivan's one arm caught his special attention, gently touching his lips along the verge of it before dancing across it.

The newer scars he was careful with, feathering his thumb along the outskirts of them and just _barely_ touching them with his mouth – just enough for that breath of pleasure along sensitive skin instead of stinging pain from fresh wounds.

Russia was a big nation with a long and bloody history. Too long and too bloody, far too violent. The poverty of his nation had caused just the slightest blue tint to Ivan's skin, too slight for anyone to tell just by looking at his uncovered face but strikingly visible when looking at his torso as a whole.

Ivan's smile lost its edge of danger, softening – just slightly – into a gentle expression. He petted one hand through Mathew's bright golden hair, basking in the affection he was receiving. He brought his free hand to his mouth, taking the tip of the longest finger of his thick glove between his teeth and pulling the heavy leather off. He spat it out to the side, letting it fall into the rest of the pile. He switched hands and then was completely bare from the waist up.

Canada tugged him down onto the bed, continuing his scar-kissing.

There was the heart-shaped scar on Ivan's chest which he was careful about, weary of having the organ beneath unexpectedly fall out. But he showed it no less love, drifting his lips over and across it.

His hands trailed along Ivan's back, fingering and tickling the long, brutal mars there that he could not reach with his mouth; long, whip-like marks and torture wounds.

His lips traveled up… up… and then they were dragging along the thin, pale slashes circling around his throat. There was a slightly thicker scar a little to the left of Russia's esophagus, as if someone had aimed there and then missed.

Ivan shivered as Mathew ran his tongue along that scar, the warm, playful light in his eyes darkening pleasurably.

"You are wearing too much, da?" Ivan smiled cheekily as he pulled back from his lover's caresses, grasping the small nation's hoodie in one hand as he did. "We should fix that." In one sharp tug, he pulled both the hoodie and the shirt beneath off of Canada, causing a yelp from his unsuspecting lover.

Mathew flushed rather prettily as he ran one hand nervously along his opposite arm.

No one ever noticed him… so being half-naked in front of someone who was looking _at_ him was something that piqued his shyness. Though he felt a pleasant fuzziness in his heart, he would have preferred it had Russia not stared so… _pointedly._

And he wasn't even out of his pants yet.

Ivan seemed to catch that thought and his grin grew to frightening proportions. He flicked Canada's belt loose even as his other hand tugged off his shoes and socks. Gripping the waistband of Mathew's pants, he brought them down _slowly_ along with his boxers. Purposefully rubbing them back and forth against Canada's erection as he slid them off.

The Canadian moaned and lifted his hips, trying to hurry the process and failing.

"You're impatient, da?" Ivan pressed a kiss to his revealed hip, then pressed another kiss against his slowly appearing thigh… and then just followed the pants down, raining kisses along apparent flesh.

Canada dragged his tongue over his bottom lip, bringing Russia's scarf to his face to muffle his moans.

"I-Ivan… Please…"

"Het." The pants now to his ankles, Russia tugged them off and caressed his way back up. "I'm not done teasing Matvey yet." He grinned so cutely, Canada bit his bottom lip to stop the urge from hugging him. It would have been an awkward angle seeing as how Russia was only at his calves. "It's fun to tease Matvey~"

'_Sometimes, I have to wonder if I'm a pedophile whenever I'm with him…' _Canada mentally sighed.

Russia dragged his blunt nails along Mathew's inner thigh, lifting his lover's leg and nipping his inner knee.

Canada gasped. _'And then he does things like that!' _He let loose a breathy moan.

Ivan kept his leg braced over his shoulders as he continued his explorations.

He was drawing closer to Mathew's growing need, but his eyes never fell on his length much less his head moving towards it.

Oh no… Ivan went _around _it.

Canada huffed irately. "I-Ivan!" He just barely stopped himself from tangling his hands in Ivan's white-blonde hair, instead gripping the scarf securely.

His lover had been tortured a multitude of times before; there were many mistakes Mathew could make and grabbing his hair, trying to force his direction, was one of the ones that would quickly end this beautiful moment and turn it into World War III.

It had happened before. Mathew had yet to complete the damage control on that section of his Canadian homeland from the first time it had accidentally occurred. There were still a multitude of families wondering if they had seen a half-naked man destroying buildings with a metal pipe or if their prime minister was right and it had just been one of the worst storms of their life.

Harper was _still_ glowering at Ivan for that.

Mathew carefully kept his hands to himself now, needing something to hold onto but having only Ivan's scarf. He worried the fabric between his hands, biting down on a wad of it when it felt as if he was going to cry out.

Ivan was tonguing his bellybutton, nibbling around it before beginning the small torment all over again.

His hands ticked up Mathew's thighs, gripping onto his waist and holding him still.

"That's good, Matvey." He breathed heatedly. "The scarf is there for you, da." And he planted his mouth – unexpectedly – on Canada's straining member, forgoing the teasing and taking Mathew deep down his throat.

"AH!" Canada was lucky (or was he unlucky?) for the hands Ivan had on his waist or else he probably would have bucked up. "I-Ivan!" He began to lose himself to pleasure. "_S'il vous plaît ne vous arrêtez pas! _( - Please don't stop!)" He slipped into French, his tongue momentarily forgetting the American language.

Russia kolkoled around his length before lifting his head, swiping his tongue over his glossy lips. "_Что я должен делать?_ ( - What should I do?)"

Ivan could easily understand the French language, but his accent was too thick to repeat it. He stuck to his mother language.

Canada whimpered at the loss of heat around his member. His mind warred with itself. _'What should he do? What should he do?' _His body screamed at him to have him continue, but a distant part of his mind reminded him that there was something _better_ than this and it could be his if he asked right.

Flushed brightly red, he let a hand wander between them and rub at his orifice. "_Je veux que vous ici!_ ( - I want you here!)"

Ivan's gaze followed his hand avidly, staring at where Canada wanted him with deep seated hunger. He covered Mathew's hand with his own, teasing the puckered entrance with the finger pad of his longest digit. "_Я буду здесь в ближайшее время, да._ ( - I'll be here soon, yes.)"

He smiled boyishly again, quirking a finger in a 'come hither' fashion. "But you help me first, da?"

Canada sat up. He gulped when Russia cupped his erection tellingly, still grinning.

He bent himself forward, tongue flicking over the gland first; no pre-cum yet. But, of course, hard as rock.

He pulled back for a moment, preparing himself and relaxing his throat muscles. Ivan was… _big_. Russian big. _Big_ Russian _big_.

It was daunting. _'How does this monster ever fit inside of me?' _ He cried out in his mind; of course he wasn't talking about Ivan…

Just his cock. That alone was a monster enough to frighten Mathew.

He licked along the sides as if it were an ice cream cone, getting a taste for the salty meatiness.

He slid his lips over the head, pulled back and wet them more when he felt them begin to stretch, and then put his head back down again. He put his hand around what he couldn't fit, pumping carefully.

His glasses became too foggy to see. He retreated and handed them over to Ivan and then returned to the business (literally) at hand.

He swallowed around Ivan, lapping at the sensitive flesh.

Russia – ever a country of vast control – only smiled down at him, holding his glasses loosely in one hand.

Canada was sure that was a good thing; he was deceptively strong – not as strong as his brother, America, but still strong – , yet Ivan… Ivan was a force to reckon with. Mathew doubted very much that he would have been able to hold Ivan's hips still had the Russian decided to thrust into his mouth.

He sucked on as much as he could, tasting salty drops of pre-cum on his tongue as he continued.

Russia tangled a hand in his hair and pulled him off, pushing him back into lying down.

He set the glasses down on the bedside table and rested his thick, coarse palms on Canada's knees, pushing them apart.

His tongue ran over his lips again.

Mathew shuddered, eyes following the movement. "Ivan…" He worked to sit up. "_Embrasse-moi._ ( - Kiss me.)"

Russia's mouth was immediately conquering his own, tongues sliding and dancing together between their joint lips. Teeth clacked and Ivan nibbled his lower lip, worrying the bruised pink flesh. Canada brought their lips back together, trying to slip past Ivan's defenses into his mouth. The taste of vodka and spices flooded him, making him moan.

Russia easily overcame him, returning the favor. Drool trickled from the corner of their mouths as their spit mingled.

"Mm!" Canada turned his head away, gasping in surprise as something cold and wet pushed into his body. He looked with wide eyes at Ivan.

The Russian grinned cheekily and held up a bottle of lube in his free hand, his other easing in and out of Mathew.

'_W-well, at least he didn't try bareback again… but WHERE did he get THAT?' _Canada flushed darkly. "O-oh…" His eyes rolled slightly as his body shivered. Ivan had long, thick fingers; having one of them stretch Canada's entrance felt slightly painful, but not too much so.

He cried out when a second finger joined the first a little too fast, scissoring inside of him. "I-Ivan!" His hands came up and clawed at the giant's shoulders. "Ivan!" He descended into whimpering, his eyes desperate as they focused on Russia's smug expression.

"Da, Matvey?" Russia leaned down, kissing Canada hungrily. "What is it?"

Canada writhed as a third finger joined the first two. He was torn between intense pleasure and throbbing discomfort. "I-I… N-need you!" He wrapped his arms around Russia's neck and pulled the larger nation closer. He buried his face into his neck.

Ivan hummed happily. "One more finger, Matvey." He assured the Canadian.

He pumped a few more times with the three fingers already inside Mathew before finally adding the fourth.

Mathew tensed; he tried to relax, but it took ample attention from Ivan to do so. The Russian caressed the curl atop Canada's head, eliciting moans from the blonde before letting his hand slip between Mathew's thighs and steadily pump his length in time with his thrusts.

A few minutes later, Mathew kissed the corner of his mouth. "I-I'm read-dy…"

Ivan turned his head to press their lips together, stealing Canada's breath from him. He slipped his fingers out of Mathew and replaced it with something larger.

He eased himself into Mathew, taking his very sweet time about it. Canada whimpered into his mouth, nails digging into his shoulder blades, but never stopped the kiss.

The head slipped in… and then two inches of his member. Carefully, he rolled his hips until a little more than half his cock was buried within the blonde.

Russia smiled against Mathew's lips. "Matvey feels good all around me~"

Canada was still trying to adjust to Russia's girth. He bit his bottom lip, his body convulsing; his inner muscles kept trying to squeeze, trying to force the intruder out even as they only managed to drag him deeper.

Ivan's childish tone of awed bliss made him smile back, though. "M-mm…" He gasped, his eyes widening. "Th-there!" Russia had just struck _that_ spot deep inside of him. "Again!"

"Da." Ivan began slowly pumping his hips, aiming for that spot over and over again until Mathew was pushing back on him, cry after cry ripping from his throat. "Matvey is so warm inside…" He whispered raggedly, forehead pressed to Canada's. "Feels like summer…"

Mathew rubbed his cheek against Ivan's jaw. "G-g-good… OH MAPLE!" His back arched off the bed. "H-hard!"

Ivan giggled. "I know~" He did it again – pulling his hips back until his head nearly fell from Mathew's entrance and then rocking his hips forward so hard his sac slapped lewdly against the globes of Mathew's butt – and smiled with glee as Canada screamed.

"M-MAPLE!"

"Het." Russia curved Mathew's legs over his shoulders. "My name." He did it again, just to make the smaller nation scream another time.

"IVAN! Ivan! Ivan! Ivan!"

For a frustrating moment, Russia went perfectly, stonily still.

It took another moment for Canada to realize why.

His fingers were tangled in Ivan's pale blonde hair.

He paled. "I-Ivan…?" He moved to pull his shaking hands from the mass of soft strands.

"Het." He jerked at Ivan's growl, freezing. "Don't. Move."

Canada did as told, hardly breathing.

He thought of all the nations gathered in this building. _'If Ivan loses it… he's LITERALLY going to cause World War III.' _He swore even his heart seemed to stop.

He flinched when Ivan began to move, caught by surprise. "Iv-van?" His breath caught as Russia began to move in him again, sliding against his prostate with every thrust. "Ivan!" The Russian kept going faster, harder, deeper. Pleasure boarded addictively on the edge of pain.

Canada looked into Ivan's vivid violet eyes, trying to see what the Russian was feeling; his vision slightly blurry without his glasses, what he could make out assured him that there was no scarlet rage in his lover's eyes, but only a uncharacteristic steeliness.

Canada tried again to take his hands away.

"Het!" Now Ivan snarled at him. "_Я не трус. _( - I am no coward.)"

Mathew gasped as the thrusts became harsher, reaching a part of him that had never before been reached by his Russian lover. It wasn't completely a good thing either; it was painful, as if that part of him had just been ripped carelessly open.

His eyes widened to saucers and his mouth fell open on a soundless scream. "_Aucun lâche!_ ( - No coward!)" He could feel the fresh lubricant of his own blood rubbing between his raw inner walls and Ivan's thick arousal.

Ivan must have felt it too because, for a short second, he paused, adolescent confusion sparking in his eyes. Canada's words didn't seem to register with him, though.

Canada, shaking slightly, brushed his hands through Ivan's hair; gently, as gently as he could. He let his digits flow through the hair, avoiding the snarls so he wouldn't tug at the white blonde tousle. "_Je sais que mon *Beliy medved n'est pas un lâche._ ( - I know my white bear is no coward.)" His voice hardly carried, but in the sudden silence of the room, Russia still heard him.

The giant said nothing for a long moment. Finally, he offered Canada his signature innocently dangerous smile. "Matvey is flattering, da." He pressed their lips together, thrusting again. His pace was no gentler, but not as hard either. "_Я люблю свою *Матвей._ " – I love my Matvey.)"

Mathew groaned, his fingers still brushing through Ivan's hair. "J-J'aime mon Beliy medved, aussi. ( - I-I love my white bear, too.)"

"You are ready to cum, da?" Russia didn't wait for an answer; he wrapped one hand around Canada and began pumping, drawing moan after cry from the smaller nation. "Da." His hips rocked in time with his pumps, slamming into and out of Mathew until the Canadian had to take one hand from Russia's hair and grab onto his bicep instead to brace himself. "I-IVAN!" The other hand fell to wrap around Russia's neck. The pain was still there, a discomforting friction, but the pleasure was white hot and blinding.

"Aaaww…" Somehow, Russia _still_ found the timing right to pout as if he did not have a writhing, screaming man beneath him. "Matvey has stopped playing with my hair."

Shaking, Canada tangled one hand into Russia's hair, trying his hardest to concentrate at least hard enough not to catch on any tangles.

"Matvey is close, da?" Russia's breathing was becoming ragged.

"Y-Yes!"

"Mmm… I'll cum with you!" He pressed a lingering kiss to Mathew's lips.

The Canadian came with a cry, back arching off the bed. His squeezing inner muscles dragged at Ivan, making the Russian tense stonily as he reached nirvana with Mathew.

There was a long silence only interrupted by their thundering hearts and panting. Russia's arms gave way, only catching him long enough to stop him from completely squashing his lover.

Minutes went by in trembling peace. Mathew's hands slipped off of Ivan to rest numbly at his sides.

Russia broke out into a smug grin. "We should do this more often, da."

Canada chuckled tiredly. "Y-Yeah… Get off-ff m-me, eh? You're h-heavy…" He pushed at Ivan's shoulders.

Russia rolled over, bringing Canada with him and resting the blonde on his chest. He sighed blithely, eyes shut. "Matvey is amazing."

Mathew flushed. "Thank you…" He pecked Russia on the chin. "I think you're pretty cool, too."

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry if there are any inconstancies with the story; I've followed APH from episode 1 to 91, but the episodes are only five minutes long and some of them refused to load… I honestly don't know where else to look for APH because everyone else seems to know so much more than me… Can I get help with links and sites and such? I wanna learn more about this awesomely hilarious anime! **_

'_**Beliy medved' is the Russian term for polar bear which translates (phonetically, meaning basically using the English alphabet instead of symbols) as 'white bear'. Read in Russian, it is 'Белый медведь'. I will be using 'Beliy medved' throughout the story, mostly in the French translations, so please don't get confused. 'Beliy medved' is not French; 'ours blanc' is French for 'white bear' (but actually translates as 'bear white').**_

'_**Матвей ' is the translation of 'Matvey'. Read phonetically, it was spelled 'Matvyei**__**̆**__**'. When I listened to it, it sounded like 'Mat-V'… Which I think is how it already sounds…**_


	2. Did they SERIOUSLY just do that?

Canada pressed one last kiss to Ivan's brow, a soft smile on his lips as he turned away and walked out the door. He used the spare key to lock it behind him. He was very careful to be quiet, not wanting to wake the giant.

He really had been exhausted…

Canada flushed scarlet red. Well, not exhausted from _that_; his nation was in a decline. He really needed to rest up.

He sighed and began his way to the kitchen, in search of his (yet again) missing bear. He took cautiously short steps, aware of an uncomfortable burning in his lower back.

Again, he blushed.

'_But… we made progress.' _His face broke out into a grin. _'He let me pet him. And no property got hurt in the process… well, except the headboard.' _They have been making a lot of progress, actually.

He thought back to when Ivan wouldn't even let him touch his scars. Mathew had hated that he and the Russian would only make love while Ivan was fully dressed. To get him to stop doing that, to get out of that barrier of cloth, that safe little cocoon, had taken a considerably long time.

What no one knew was that he and Ivan had been… lovers for quite a few years now. After their relations bloomed in the 1900's, they had become allies… and then a little closer over time.

'_I keep forgetting to get angry at him for sitting on me that one time.' _Mathew tried to remember what had deterred him from doing so.

The high-backed chair in the study after that particular world meeting came to mind, along with the vague ache in his hips and Ivan's whisper into his ear: _"It makes Matvey feel better to sit on me, da?" _

He shivered. _'Oh… right… That's why I didn't win that fight.' _

Mathew touched a finger to his bruised lips. _'Maybe… in time… before it's too late… I can get him to accept this, too…' _His other hand dropped to rest over his belly. _'Just maybe…' _

"Oh~ My darling boy is all grown up!"

"W-wha – WA!"

Canada nearly toppled over as Francis rammed into him, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "My cute little - …" France's face became blank. "… Canada!" He dropped his voice to a teasing whisper. "_Mon bébé_ ( - My baby) has experienced the great joys of love!"

Mathew allowed Francis to cart him around, despite how quickly the (one-sided) conversation was becoming awkward. They were still going in the basic direction of the kitchen. "P-papa…" He tried to gesture for the man to stop talking about it.

Francis only got louder. "You have become so mature! And rather lucky~! To bed with the great bloody Russia is a great fete! _ Je suis tellement impressionné par mon petit amour!_ ( - I am so impressed with my little love!)"

"P-please stop t-talking so loudl-ly…" he worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

Francis only dragged him closer to his side, his hand swiftly traveling south. "You _must_ show me how you did it!"

Canada 'eeped' as France got a firm grip on his butt. "P-papa!... Papa…?"

The long-haired blonde's smile was still present, but there was an evil light to his eyes. "Oh, don't worry, _mon petit_ ( - my little one), you'll forgive us later on."

"U-us? What do I have to f-" His world oh so suddenly went dark, just a moment after something jabbed stingingly into his neck.

He collapsed limply against Francis, Alfred behind him and Arthur not too far away.

A few feet off, the kitchen door was peeked open, a small beady black eye watching as the three nations dragged Canada away.

"We have to save my lil bro from that commie bastard!" America howled, slinging said nation across his back.

Arthur, usually so against Alfred, huffed in agreement. "We have to get him away from Russia before he forces Mattie to join him."

Francis only sighed, standing dramatically to the side with one arm wrapped around his waist and his opposite hand braced against his forehead as if he had a massive headache. "So evil, to ruin young love~ _mon bébé mérite mieux que cela. _( - my baby deserves better than this.)"

"Than why did you help?" Arthur snapped at him.

Francis smiled and wrapped his arms around the Brit's waist pulling him close before England could react. "Someone must watch over you, _mon amour stupide. _( - my stupid love.)"

"Don't call me stupid, you damn flamboyant bastard!"

France ignored that last part. "Where are we taking him?"

America's voice boomed. "To my place! That commie bastard wouldn't _think_ to step foot in _my_ capital!"

"Rather obvious, don't you think?"

"You're only jealous, Iggy."

"Don't call me that!"

The argument continued even as they turned a corner and disappeared from the sight of the secret voyeur.

The owner of the beady black eyes sighed. "Who?"

* * *

Canada slowly came to, his head pounding and his throat parched.

He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting the low lighting of the room he was in. Carefully, he shifted around, his mind still too fuzzy to tell him where he was, how he had gotten there, or whether or not this was a good thing.

Luckily, at least, the bed was comfortable. Nice and soft and warm…

'_If Ivan were here with me, he would take full advantage of this bed…' _Something flashed in his mind. "…" He shot up in the bed. "Papa!" He slapped a hand to his neck before pulling it away to stare at his palm. He wasn't sure what he expected to find, but he wasn't surprised to find nothing.

The door to his room opened, flooding the space with light.

In the doorway stood his brother, America.

"Alfred… W-where am I?" Mathew slid off the bed and then fell back on it as his world spun briefly. A thought went to what had knocked him out and what affects it would have on his body.

His brother handed him a glass of water, which he received happily.

"It doesn't matter now, Mattie." Alfred looked on the verge of tears. "You're safe from that rapist, commie bastard!"

Whatever Mathew had just held in his mouth was then splattered across Alfred's shirt. "W-what?" He stared at the American with obvious shock.

Alfred was giving his shirt an 'ew' expression, but shook it off amazingly fast to instead grip Mathew's shoulders in a comradeship-way. "I'm protecting you from that bastard! I'm sure he used some kind of brainwash on you, so you'll stay with us until it wears off and you can think clearly again!... No, better yet, you'll stay with us forever so we can make sure he never gets his bloody hands on you again!"

Canada took in this whole speech with a sense of dread and exasperation. "A-Alfred, I'm with him of my own free will…"

"That's the brainwash talking!" Alfred reached behind himself and pulled out a hamburger. "Here! Eat this! It will help you think right!"

Canada stared at the offered fastfood. "… I'm sorry, but that's not going to change my mind…"

"I choose to ignore that!" America all but forced the hamburger in his mouth. "I know what's best, just trust me! I'm the hero after all! I'll save you from that commie bastard!"

"I don't need saving!" It was the loudest Canada ever remember speaking.

America looked taken aback, jaw agape and hands shaking slightly. "… LA LA LA LAL LA! NOT LISTENING!" He slapped his hands over his ears. "MY MATTIE NEEDS A HERO! MY MATTIE NEEDS A HERO! MY MATTIE NEEDS A HERO!" He went out the door screeching this, the door slamming shut behind him.

Mathew stared after him in shock. "… He went into denial…" He sighed and stood to his feet. "Well… I don't think Alfred though to fortify this place…"

He was surprised to find himself wrong. The door to the bedroom he was in was locked. The strange thing was that he hadn't heard Alfred lock it on his way out.

Then again, he had been screaming pretty loud.

Mathew sighed. "Is it worth breaking down the door?" He looked from it to around the room. "… And is there anything to break it down with?"

There was the king-sized bed covered in plush blankets and then an adjoined room.

Looking into it, it was a bathroom with the bare necessities; a shower, a toilet, a sink, a toothbrush (green), a deodorant stick (not his brand), and a set of strawberry fragranced body and hair washes (not his favorite fragrance).

It was either that they had trapped him in someone else's room… or that they had only given it enough though to capture him without thinking of his actual comfort.

After a while, he decided it was the latter.

He thought of what he had and how he could use it to break down the door.

Thus far, the only thing that would seem to work was using his own body mass. The door looked like simple wood and they couldn't have that many locks on the outside… Maybe a human wouldn't be able to escape, but he could – at most it would take maybe two, three tries.

At least, he could break through the door and make a run for it without even pausing.

But was it _worth_ it?

He had Alfred outside, who was stronger than him. And Alfred kept saying 'us', so that mean that there were more of them.

Mathew remembered Francis's face just as he had blacked out. That would make two people to run from. But why would Francis want him to stop seeing Ivan? His papa had seemed rather pleased with the discovery.

He gave it a moment's thought.

_Arthur_. Did that mean the Brit was for it or against it, though? Usually Francis was on opposing ends from England, but there were sometimes where they fought on the same side just so France could annoy him.

He sat down on the bed. So far, he wasn't quite sure about escape. The door part would be easy, but what he would face after that might make it useless sacrifice of a door.

'_Besides… They're going to forget their reason for kidnapping me and stop trying to keep me here in a little bit… Or maybe they'll just forget about me, period… Maple.' _He hugged his arms around himself. _'I really wish Kumajiko was here.' _

He went to the bathroom to wash the greasy smell of burger from his face. _'Well, at least this won't last long.' _

"We have to keep him here for as long as possible until he forgets that commie bastard!" Alfred stood in the center of the spacious living room, couches and chairs formed in a circle around him.

Cuba was glaring heatedly at America, having to remind himself every once in a while why he couldn't attack the damnable asshole. Across from his chair on one of the couches was China curled around a rather large teddy bear, his large brown eyes stern and his mouth set as he listened. On the couch between the two, England occupied the furthest seat cushion from France as he could get, but France was quickly closing in. The chair opposite them held Prussia in all his red-eyed, fuming glory.

"I don't trust Russia with him, aru." Yao stated loud enough for everyone to hear. "I don't want to see Canada hurt."

"That Russian commie doesn't deserve Mathew!" Prussia snapped out.

"I second Prussia!" Cuba growled. "Sooner than later, he will snap and do horrible things to the poor boy."

"Though he's not my colony anymore, I still don't want him to get hurt!" Arthur stated in his scratchy voice. His thick brows were drawn together and his fists clenched.

"_Dieu sait_ ( - Goodness knows), you might all be wrong." Francis purred into the chaos. He was now close enough to cast his arm around Arthur's shoulders and took full advantage of it. "This might be actual, beautiful _l'amour_ ( - love) that you are all trying to destro-"

England cracked a skillet against his skull. Wherever he had gotten it, no one was certain. France passed out cold on contact. "YOU DAMN PERVERT!" His face pink, he shoved the body away from him and then all but sat on the arm of the chair.

America observed this for another silent moment before flashing into 'hero stance', one finger pointing up to the ceiling with his legs braced. "RIGHT! We must save Mattie from his own love affair!"

"AGREED!" The cry was voiced by all the nations in the same breath.

Back in his room, Canada heard the roar and sighed dejectedly. _'I've wanted them to remember me… but not for something like THIS.' _"That is more than just three of them…" He flopped back against the bed. "I think this is going to take a little longer than I first thought…" His voice dropped to below a whisper.

_**Author's Note: Goodness… Mattie has been kidnapped by a bunch of nations I don't know how to play! Just tell me if any of the characters are OOC, kay? I'm not sure how well I did on England and France…**_

_**Show me love?**_


	3. Time to MAN up!

The world meeting was much the same as the last. Yet there were… a _few_ noticeably different things.

There was one empty chair and another reserved especially for the growing evil aura that seemed to be Russia's shadow. The Russian himself was grinning childishly, sitting demurely in his own chair.

Which didn't make anyone any more willing to sit near him, but there really weren't that many spare chairs…

Alfred looked only too happy as he began the meeting, bringing up such topics like health care and TV's were the images _literally_ popped out of the screen and how they could make them.

Germany pushed him aside and continued the meeting on track, ignoring America's whining as he did so.

Italy spoke up about having pasta be on the menu for when break happened. He looked so cute, hands brought to his chest and high expectations in his eyes, Germany had to look away.

"I'll see what we can do!"

The meeting continued not too many other unrelated topics.

There were a few minutes left by the time a smooth, giggling voice broke through the conversation. "Has anyone seen Matvey?"

Attention was fearfully directed towards Russia whose facial expression hadn't changed the whole two hours and who's dark aura had only grown over time.

Alfred gave hard, supportive stares at all the rest who had appeared to save Mathew from the Russian monster.

Arthru ducked his head, muttering 'idiot' beneath his breath.

Ivan was staring particularly at America; every time his gaze wondered, Ivan followed it until Alfred had idiotically looked at everyone one of his allies in the matter.

"You know where Matvey is, da?" Russia's aura seemed to tackle towards the American.

Alfred flinched and paled before standing his ground. "Mattie's most likely at home!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you wanna know, you commie bastard."

The Russian giggled. "You haven't forgotten the last word meeting, have you?"

Alfred's face fired up.

"I thought so."

"Well, even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you, you commie bastard!" Alfred huffed and turned his face away.

Russia just continued to smile, his aura growing.

Even though he said nothing, it was if his voice echoed throughout the room. _"Someone's going to die tonight~" _

Arthur very suddenly had a very frightening premonition of everyone's bloody carcass decorating the meeting room, Ivan standing among them looking like a child as he pouted and said: _"Still no Matvey…"_

He paled and swallowed thickly.

Their lives were in horrible danger.

And then he caught sight of Belarus lurking in the doorway, gaze focused intently on Ivan's back; Ivan himself looked as if he had developed a sudden chill, his smile straining somewhat and his dark aura wilting just the slightest bit.

'_What wonderful timing! I never thought that crazy stalker would come in handy!' _Arthur released a sigh of relief. _'Even if it doesn't last long, it will still keep him busy at least for a little while."_

"Big brother…" The world meeting itself fell into silence at Belarus's haunting voice. "Let's get married~ _now_."

No one had ever before seen the largest nation move as fast as he did now, sprinting from the room, running _through _a wall (seeing as how the obsessed nation stood in the only doorway), and disappearing down the hall. Belarus was quick on his heels.

Alfred cackled lightly. "And that is why I'm the hero!"

A silence fell as people looked blankly to the American. Some gazes were filled with contempt, others exasperated, but most questioning on how Alfred thought he had had a part in that.

America pouted. "_I'm_ the one that called her!"

Arthur shared a look of surprise with Francis. "… I didn't know he could think that well ahead."

They observed as Alfred pocketed his phone, looking cheeky.

"I don't think he did, _mon amour_ ( - my love). I think the little lovely one was just that quick."

* * *

He wasn't quite sure how long he had been running now.

The hallways all seemed to look the same after a while, meshing together until it appeared he was going in one huge twisting tube over and over again to the delight of his little sister only mere meters behind him, always within sight and sometimes nearly within grasp.

He could feel the fear pumping through his veins, his vivid violet eyes wide with terror and an endless cry escaping his lips. His arms kept pumping, flying him forward, his legs were a blur of motion.

How could someone so small keep up with him?

He decided it was a useless question to ask. If he had learned to fly, Belarus would have created something akin to wings to keep up with him. Really, there was just no way she _couldn't_ keep up with him.

'_Matvey is fast, too…' _The forlorn thought made his removable heart clench despite its rapid beat.

The memory created itself as a live movie in the foremost of his mind.

There had been snow everywhere; covering the ground in thick, undisturbed mounds and cascading from the sky, coming down as heavy as a rainstorm. It had been hard to see even a meter ahead of him. He hadn't wanted to be outside to begin with.

He had – and still – hated winter.

Matvey had been out there, though; his laughter floating back to Ivan as he had ran further and further away into the white out. His words had cut through the snow, teasing Ivan.

"_Mon Beliy medved me chasse! Quel sera mon Beliy medved faire quand il me prend? _( - My beliy medved is hunting me! What will my beliy medved do when he catches me?)"

And he had caught Mathew, too. It had taken a while; again, his Mathew was fast. His Mathew knew the snow like his second home and he held none of the animosity Ivan felt for it; that day, Mathew had made the snow his ally, hiding beneath the blinding white.

Ivan smiled as he remembered how he had found him…

He had mimicked Kumajirou. Being eaten by wolves.

Mathew had _not_ been amused.

'_But now my Matvey's missing…' _He made a minute decision.

He came to a stop.

Belarus ran into his back and then bounced off, having not expected the brash move. She fell on her ass before leaping back to her feet, smiling creepily. "Big brother, have you decided to stop running and marry me now?"

Russia was silent for another moment. "… Het." He turned around, pinning Belarus with cold eyes. "You are going to stop trying to force my hand on the matter." He wasn't smiling; not even in that fake, childish way of his. "I will not be marrying you."

He should have done this _years_ ago; before it had gotten so out of hand.

She stares up at him in shock, not seeming to know exactly what to do. She quickly gets over it, returning Ivan's glare with a demented smile. "I know you lie, big brother~ Let's get married here, before all of the other nations so they may know of our joy."

He towered over her, forcing her to take a step back, to look away from the stony chill of his eyes. "It is no lie and there shall be no joy. You are my little sister; that is all. If you were not my little sister, I would punish you for your insolence."

Double wammy.

She flinches and tears haze her eyes. "B-but, big brother – "

"Het." Ivan held up a hand. "I have said what I have wanted to say. You will not undermine my wishes."

She didn't say a word, but she began retreating; something in her stance, however, belied her actions – as if she wasn't truly defeated. She looked up at him and it was obvious that was the truth. She just needed to regroup; to understand what had just happened.

She disappeared. Hopefully, she wouldn't reappear for a very long time.

Russia waited, seemingly for hours, before he even dared _twitch_. "Waaaa… That was scary!" He held a hand to his heart and sighed. "I was brave, da!" He grinned with childish pride in himself. "I can't wait to tell Matvey-…" The dark aura returned, heaver and thicker than before. "_After _I find him."

He hummed to himself.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!"

"Hm?" Ivan looked behind him; somehow, he had reached from the top floor of the building all the way to the bottom floor before the kitchen.

The funny thing was he didn't remember taking any stairs during that chase…

Something white flashed out from the swinging door, followed quickly by a chef. "_Je vais vous servir pour le déjeuner, un mandrin puces vous mordu de la bête!_ ( - I will serve you for lunch, you flea bitten mandrel of a beast!)"

The chef stopped short upon seeing Russia. He yelped something inaudible and ran right back into the kitchen.

The white object hid behind Ivan's leg, pawing at his calf. "Still hungry."

"Comrade Kumajirou!" He lifted the small polar bear into his arms. "You would know where Matvey is, da?"

The animal pawed at his chest. "Food."

"Nuh uh~ First, Matvey."

Kumajirou tilted his fluffy white head. "Who?"

"The guy who feeds you."

"Oh. … Kidnapped." He pawed at Ivan's chest again. "Food."

"How long ago?"

"_Food_."

"I feed you and then you tell me, da?"

The bear nodded wordlessly.

"Da!"

_**Author's Note: I OWN NOTHING! Even though I think that's obvious, I still like to point it out every once in a while… just in case.**_


	4. They're not dead, they're just sleeping!

Canada had been glowering at his brother for the past two hours now.

Three days… three _hellish_ days in which his brother fed him only hamburgers and milkshakes. Not a drop of maple syrup or even a whiff of the warm, delicious scent of pancakes.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Cuba had caught him trying to escape not a half hour before his shift (they had decided to guard him in periods) ended and had tied him down to a chair… using chains. The chair was made of stainless steel.

It was extremely uncomfortable.

His brother twitched uncomfortably beneath the negative attention. He pouted as he met Canada's unusually angry stare. "Oh, come on, Mattie! If you hadn't tried to escape, we wouldn't have had to tie you up!... Please stop glaring at me like that, it's getting sc-… It's bothering me!"

Mathew said nothing in return. Since he had been tied down, he hadn't uttered a word, which had quite frankly hurt a few feelings. Especially Arthur's because the man (despite forgetting Canada's name during the whole hour one-sided conversation) still considered Canada somewhat of a son from when he had been one of his colonies.

Alfred squirmed. "Don't worry, Mattie! In due time, you'll realize that I'm the hero and that commie bastard just isn't good enough for you! Mean while…"

America came towards him, hands held innocently behind his back.

Rather abruptly, something soft but heavy fell over Mathew's eyes, causing blindness.

"We'll put this blindfold on you!"

He tried to shake his head to dislodge the cloth; no such luck.

America petted his head. "Don't worry, lil bro. We'll save you!"

Canada shut his eyes; no point in keeping them open.

His bottom lip began to quiver. _'Is Kumasako is eating right? Has anyone found him? Is anyone keeping him company?' _He fidgeted at the thought that maybe no one even held concern for his small polar bear. _'Ivan… I miss Ivan…' _His body clenched at the thought of his Russian lover. _'Maybe he's found Kumataki… I hope they're both okay… I hope neither of them is angry at me.'_ He felt the sting of tears in his eyes. _'I never got to tell Ivan about… about…' _

"H-hey! Mattie, don't cry! If, if the blindfold bothers you that much, I'll let you keep glaring at me!" He felt Alfred's hands at the knot of the cloth, slightly shaky. "Just don't cry! I can't handle it when you cry!"

He heard the door break in. "America! We have a problem, aru!"

The blindfold stayed where it was.

"Eh? What?"

"He's broken in!"

"Wh- AH!"

Mathew swore he heard something like two objects cracking against each other and then China's yelp of pain before there was a sudden and tense silence.

"… A-Alred…?" Sure, he was angry at his brother… but he wasn't angry enough _not_ to be concerned. "Y-Yao…?"

There were footsteps; heavy and closing in.

He swallowed thickly. He could feel his palms becoming clammy as a breathtaking tension overcame him.

And then a small voice broke out. "Who?"

'_Kumajiko?' _

Lips pressed forcefully against his, steeling the name from him before he could even utter it. A tongue wiggled into his mouth, running along every surface and dip and even wrapping around his own tongue, as if to excite him to play along.

And Canada did. Because this taste… this taste belonged to one person especially – the taste of spices and vodka.

When the need for air became too pressing, he turned his face away, gasping. "I-Ivan!"

He heard a giggle. His blindfold fell to the floor, revealing the pale giant kneeling down to be level with his sitting form. "My Matvey disappeared! Luckily, I've found him, da~"

Kumajirou poked his head out of Russia's overcoat, staring at Canada.

He wiggled his way free and plopped down on the blonde's lap, looking content to be there.

Mathew kissed him on the forehead. "You guys found me…"

"Da!" Ivan gripped a hand in his bindings and ripped them off as if they were no more but wet paper. Mathew winced slightly, but than his smile only grew.

Holding his bear to his chest, he leaped to his feet and threw his other arm around Ivan's waist, holding him as close as he could. "_Je t'aime, mon Beliy medved._ ( - I love you, my white bear.)

Ivan held him just as close. "Da." He tilted Mathew's head up and kissed him again. "_Я убью для моих Матвей. _( - I will kill for my Matvey.)"

He hoisted Canada up bridal style, ignoring his sputtered 'hey!' as he hummed blissfully to himself.

He stepped over the unconscious form of Yao and kicked – _stepped accidentally on_ Alfred's stomach on his way out.

"Today is a good day, da, Matvey?"

"_Oui._ ( - Yes.)"

_**Author's Note: Yay! They're together again! WHOOT! And Alfred's most likely going to hurt when he wakes up… But, hey! At least Mattie and Ivan are happy! *does a little dance*. **_

_**Show me love? Or give me pointers?**_


	5. STOP SHOCKING PEOPLE!

The world meeting was more or less going on as it usually did.

Alfred was trying to ignore the fact that Ivan had won and his allies in the 'Kidnap of Canada' (as it was being referred to) had abandoned the cause.

Something about blackmail… And Ivan grinning at them every time they crossed paths, his faucet pipe in hand.

Ludwig took over the meeting after America began suggesting that the rest of the countries overrun Russia (he hadn't _completely_ given up). Feliciano was more than happy to make the first comment after Ludwig called out (as per usual). However, (unlike usual) he did not randomly yell 'PASTAAA!'

Oh no…

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Brother says that I'm pregnant!"

The unusual statement caused complete silence.

Ludwig, after a long while, coughed, cheeks turning red. "W-what?"

The Italian nodded. "Ve~ And then I took a pregnancy test and I peed on it and it said I was pregnant, too!"

Germany then passed out.

After an awkward pause, Arthur took over before Alfred could retain his wits and try to again conquer the conversation.

Italy fanned Germany's face, concern apparent in his gaze as he looked after his fallen lover.

Sitting next to Russia, Canada sank down in his chair, face beet red.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Any more comments before we start on today's issues?"

Italy again raised his hand.

England almost fearfully called on him. "Y-yes, Italy?"

"I was in the bathroom this morning, and I heard Matteo throwing up! Ve~ He's been eating really weird, too! I think he's having Russia's baby!"

It was therefore Alfred's turn to pass out, his rage so sudden and blinding, he couldn't contain it; it left him in a high-pitched squawk before he and his chair collapsed backwards and he slapped the back of his head off the ground.

Canada, for the second time in three weeks, was put under sudden intense attention.

As much as he _should_ have liked people noticing him, he only wished his 'talent' of disappearing would kick in right about now.

He grabbed his lover's arm and used it as a sort of shield between him and the prying gazes of the other nations. Ivan only giggled, his posture straightening and his grin growing with obvious pride.

Further down the table, Cuba and Prussia erupted with envy. Neither was noticed.

"I-is that true, _mon bébé_? ( - my baby?)" Francis looked at him with confusion and yet hope.

Canada made a small sound like a mouse would just as the cat caught it.

Kumajirou rubbed his master's belly. "Cub." He confirmed.

Francis began crying tears of joy, latching onto a shell-shocked England in the process.

Italy whooped. "Vee~ Matteo's baby and my baby are going to be best friends~!" He smiled at Canada who was too horrified to do much in return.

Ivan wrapped his free arm around his lover and plopped him in his lap, now holding Mathew close. He giggled. "Matvey can't be taken away from me now~" He gloated only too happily.

Mathew glowered up at him. His glower died under Ivan's warm gaze.

By the time Alfred came to, the meeting had been adjourned and Canada and Russia had long since disappeared.

Ludwig had only just woken up; he was whispering frantically to Italy, asking him question after question – half of them Italy had no time to answer and the other half he didn't quite understand – until the boy kissed Germany on the lips and told him happily:

"She's fine, ve~"

Ludwig paled. "A g-girl? You can tell this early?"

"Nope!" Italy pecked Germany lightly on the forehead. "But I just want it to be a girl, ve~"

Down the hall from the meeting room, the last door on the left, Russia and Canada were snug on the giant's bed, Kumajirou snoring in front of Mathew.

The Canadian had his back to Ivan, the Russian's hands rubbing his belly.

There was the slightest lump there, just the most subtle swell. And yet, still, the swell was too large to only be a couple weeks along.

"Waa~ I can't believe Matvey was able to hide this from me for so long…" Ivan nuzzled his face into Mathew's throat. "So, this baby will be a part of Russia, da?"

"And a part of me, too…" The Canadian whispered. His eyes continued to flutter open and shut, eyelids heavy. He rested his hands over Ivan's. "This is us in here."

Russia kissed his cheek. "Us… Da!" He wrapped his arms firmly around him, pulling him tight against his front. "And we shall have many more so that we conquer the world with our love children!"

Canada laughed a little nervously. "One step at a time, e-eh?"

_**Author's Note: I'm not quite sure what to think of this sucky ending… but I'm done! Did anyone see that ending coming? I know I didn't! … I mean I literally didn't. I had to go back and put in little hints, trying to get them to fit without seeming abstract. **_

_**This is the end, folks! Your thoughts, please?**_


End file.
